Sacred Heart Academy for Girls
by Moonlight1994
Summary: This is a story about Troy and Gabriella, Troy is the new gym teacher at Gabriella's all girl boarding school and they end up having a secret love affair but will they get caught?
1. Mr Bolton

Sacred Heart Academy For Girls - Chapter 1 - Mr Bolton

Gabriella's Point Of View  
Monday mornings were always the worst because it's the first day of the week and after having a good weekend you gotta drag yourself out of bed again and start a new school week. I mean things could be worse I could be living at home and going to a normal school where I have to rush every morning to catch the bus or get the best parking space in school so I guess it wasn't all bad but I hate going to a private school where you only see your families during the holidays it wasn't fair and I know it wasn't my parents fault I was here but I still hated them a little for putting me here but then again I blame myself, I got bullied in school for being so clever and my parents hated me coming home crying every night so they put me in this boarding school with people of a similar IQ to me.

Well not everyone had a similar IQ, one of my roommates Sharpay Evans wasn't smart at all, the only things she knows a lot about are alcohol and sex which is why she was put here. She kept sneaking out of her parents house and going to parties and having sex with boys and they were sick of it so they put their daughter in her own version of hell... An all girl school with no parties and no means of escape although she did try in her first month of being here to escape 75 times.

The other roommate was Taylor and she was the smartest person I knew! I'm not just saying that because she is my best friend but she truly is, she is so into politics and people's rights. She knows everything there is to know about America and I truly believe she has the potential one day to become the president, I have never known someone to beat Taylor in a debate of any kind... Even her parents can't beat her. She's here for the same reason as I am except she stood to her bullies and ended up in hospital and her parents were scared for her life so they moved her here to New Mexico and to this school.

One of the worst things about this school was that we all had to have breakfast, lunch and dinner together and of course say our prayers before we eat. Breakfast had to be the worst meal of all time at this school because it's when all the boring announcements are announced about teacher's birthdays, new school policies all that sort of rubbish so you can guess that I have better places I would rather be on this rainy miserable Monday morning but yet here I was sitting in the food hall with 800 other girls I don't know eating the worst toast ever.

"And now for a exciting announcement, we have a new gym teacher starting today" Said Mrs Woods the evil, children hating head teacher said after telling us some new school rules. Please be a male teacher, please be a male teacher I pleaded to any God that was listening, we only had two other male teachers: Mr Smith the English teacher and Mr Carr the science teacher "Please give a warm welcome to Mr Bolton" She said.

Oh my God. I looked at the man who stood at the end of the teachers table and was nearly drooling, this was the definition of a Greek God he was amazing! He was young, definitely had a six pack, short shaggy dirty blonde hair and a gorgeous smile and he certainly got a warm welcome as everyone clapped a few of the girls (including Sharpay) whistled at him. When he heard the whistles he looked down at his feet and laughed with embarrassment before looking up then sitting back down again, he was embarrassed which made him more hot.

Walking to first period English with the girls all we could talk about was the hot new teacher who gets embarrassed easily "He's gorgeous" I simply stated not knowing another word to describe him.

"Just gorgeous... Oh my God if I wasn't in this school and I seen him at a party I would jump his bones he is... God" Sharpay said and we all giggled like... Well like 17 year old school girls.

Me and the girls had gym class fourth period and it just couldn't come around fast enough, all we wanted to do was go to gym class and watch him do something sporty... Maybe he'll get really hot and take his shirt off and we can see those abs I know he is hiding under that shirt if his "I cannot wait for gym" I commented.

"Gabby you don't even like gym you only do a few lessons and that's only because you have to, maybe that's your plan thought huh. Sit on the side on your own and you're going to hope he feels sorry for you and come and sit next to you, talk to you and you can just spend lots of one on one time with him" Taylor stated and laughed.

"I don't care if he talks to me I just want to stare at him, if he talks to me that's just a bonus" I said,

Troy's Point Of View  
I wanted to get to know my students before they came in to my lesson so I looked over the last teachers records of everyone and a name stuck out to me, Gabriella Montez, on her file it says that she always changes into gym clothes but never participates unless it's running or swimming and that's only because she'll fail gym if she doesn't do them. I looked her up on the school computer file to see what sort of girl she really was and I was impressed she had all A and A* in her subjects and she's in the science club and the decathlon team for extra circular. It said she had been moved to this school by her parents because they were worried about her as she was a victim of bullying and reading some of the reports she was bullied real bad then at the bottom of the file was her picture, she had an amazing smile.

When Gabriella's class came in they all stood in front of me smiling widely trying to get my attention, I told them that today we were just going to be doing some basketball and were going to keep things relaxed for the day, as the other girls went to go set all the equipment up one girl went towards the bleachers and sat on the second row, it was Gabriella.

"You're Gabriella" She looked shocked that I would know her name.

"I read Miss Archers file on you, says you only do running and swimming and that's only because you'll fail gym. Can I ask why you hate gym?" I asked her.

"You can ask but it doesn't mean you'll get an answer" She looked down then back up "Sorry that was rude of me, it's just personal that's all" She stated.

I can't make her tell me why she hates this class so much but maybe I can do something to make her like it more. I know not everyone is going to like gym everywhere I teach but there was something about her that told me it was more then her just not liking the class, there is some reason she doesn't like it but no one has ever asked her before, maybe for the next lesson with her class we can do running and I can get to see her talent because something tells me it's running and I don't know why.

As all the girls went to go and get changed I called Gabriella's name and she turned back "As you didn't take part you can help me clear up" She said goodbye to her friends and made her way over to me "Can you pack the balls away and I'll do the rest" She just nodded in response and started clearing up "So will you ever tell me what this personal problem you have with gym is... Maybe I can help" I said halfway through the clean up.

"I don't think you can... I appreciate you trying to help though but it's just something I'd rather not talk about" She answered and I guess I had to respect that.

There was something about her that made me want to know more, why did she hate gym so much? Was it to do with the bullying at her old schools? I felt like I knew all the other girls that I had taught today apart from her and it didn't settle with me well, I liked knowing who I was teaching.

All in all I had a great first day and on my way home I stopped at the pizza place round the corner from me and got my dinner then went home, I was greeted by my cat Sam as I walked in, he wrapped himself around my legs and purred. I got him his dinner and a fresh drink then put my dinner on my plate and sat on the sofa turning the TV on and found an old basketball game on.

Sam jumped on the sofa and sat at my side like he did every night and soon fell asleep curled into me, who needed children when I had Sam? I had rescued him four years ago and was told by the rescue place that he had been found in a cage in this tiny room and left in his own poo and he was underweight as he was never fed and he wasn't groomed, I remember when I first held him he just cuddled into me purring so I had to take him home.


	2. Sneaking Out

Sacred Heart Academy For Girls - Chapter 2 - Sneaking Out

Gabriella's Point Of View  
I can't believe that I was actually sneaking out of school with Sharpay and Taylor to go to a party, them two had done it lots of times but this was the first time I had done it and I was so scared that we were going to get caught because that's something that would happen to me! Sharpay could see how worried I was so she gave me a drink and told me to do it in one so I did and it nearly burned my throat "Vodka? You gave me a shot of vodka?" I questioned her.

"It's all I have, don't worry the taste will fade soon" She answered "Right it's your turn" I sat in the chair whilst Sharpay started curling my hair. I know I had naturally curly hair but Sharpay said it would be good to give it a little 'bounce' which to be honest when she finished it did look really good. My make up was good too it looks natural but my eyes look dark and fierce and Taylor chose my outfit for me, blue jean shorts with a pink halter neck backless top and Sharpay let me borrow her heels which made my legs look longer and skinner then they were.

Looking at myself in the mirror I must admit that I did look hot and I wasn't ashamed I was snarking out to go to a party... It felt exciting, dangerous and I felt like a total badass!

Our route of escape was to climb onto the roof (which was just above our window as we were on the top floor) then to climb down the side of the building by a piece of wood they had up against it with some flowers growing up it then the most dangerous part was getting across the field undetected to get through the gap in the fence where I had been guaranteed that Taylor's cousin would be waiting for us in a car.

Zeke was Taylor's cousin and tonight was his 20th birthday party at his house, he shared the house with a couple of his friends Chad and Jason and had invited us to come along too which was really cool of him.

We got to the party and most people were already drunk, Zeke offered to show Sharpay around, his friend Chad dragged Taylor away to dance so I went stood at the back where all the drink was just looking around making sure I don't lose the girls and have to go home alone.

Felt someone tap my shoulder and seen Mr Bolton standing there in front of me "Mr Bolton?" I asked shocked.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be locked up in your dorm and the school... What are you doing here?" He was angry,

"Zeke is Taylor's cousin and he said we could come to the party so Sharpay snuck us out, hello it's Sharpay do you really think this is the first time she's snuck out?" I questioned.

"I'll tell you what because Zeke is Taylor's cousin I know he won't let anything happen to you three but let me tell you if things get out if hand in any way shape or form and I mean drugs, so drunk you can't walk or boys then I'm phoning the school you got it?" He questioned and I just nodded and he walked away.

The girls came over to me looking pleased with themselves "Guys Mr Bolton is here and he seen me, he said he won't tell the school but if he sees is messing around with boys, doing drugs or getting ridiculously drunk then he's phoning them so behave Sharpay" I stated.

She nodded and went off again but Taylor stayed by my side "How do you think Zeke knows Mr Bolton?" Taylor asked.

"He's your cousin why don't you ask him" I said and she said she was going to and went off to find Zeke so again I was left here on my own.

Troy's Point Of View  
I cannot believe that three of my students were here, I can't believe Taylor was related to Zeke! I know I told Gabriella that I wouldn't phone e school but I wanted to it wasn't safe for them three here with all these boys. I watched as some guy slapped Gabriella's butt but she pushed him away and shouted at him and he ran off somewhere, I seen Zeke taking Sharpay upstairs and I could see Taylor dancing with Chad, I was their teacher I didn't need to see this.

Gabriella walked past me and headed for the door so I went after her "Are you OK?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine but the party scene, isn't my scene it's Sharpay's and Taylor's. I told them I was going I was just going to get a cab back" She stated.

"Let me drive you back, then at least I know you got back OK... I haven't been drinking and I'll make sure Zeke and Chad get the other two back safely" I said to her.

She nodded and we walked to my car and she got in, I could see her trying to cover her thighs but I seen marks in them I don't know what they were but they were in the inside right high up, I wanted to ask but then she would know that I was looking and it would be weird "Thank you for taking me home Mr Bolton, I do appreciate it" She told me.

"That's OK, I didn't want to hear tomorrow that you got in a dodgy cab and something bad happened to you so if I take you myself I'll know you're OK but I don't wanna have to keep doing this OK?" She nodded and looked out her window "And it's Troy when it's not school hours, Mr Bolton sounds old" I informed her and heard her laugh.

"I hade you more down as a Jeff or a Paul maybe but not Troy" She stated.

"Jeff? Do I look forty years old?" I questioned.

"No you can tell you're young" She assured me.

We pulled up to the fence where Gabriella was going to go through and I watched her go through the gap and watched s she went across the field, up the side of the building onto the roof and into her room window and once I was pleased she was back in safely I drove back to the party where I would tell the other two to make sure the girls got home sofa which I knew they would anyway... They always did.

Gabriella's Point Of View  
I cannot believe that Mr Bolton... Troy dropped me home in his car, I knew he seen my scars on the inside of my thigh but he didn't ask so that meant he respected me which was nice, I hated people asking about them when they seen them.

It happened when I was in normal school and I was walking home one night from the library when a few kids at school had followed me and got me to a spot where I was alone and no one could hear me, one of them put a bag over my head and I could feel them remove my jeans and my underwear from my body and then I felt something hot on my thigh. They had a lighter and they were burning my skin and I could feel my skin dripping off my body and I screamed out in pain but no one heard me and when they left I took the bag off my head and seen some of my skin laying on the floor and some of it hanging on by little bits, as they walked away I could hear one of the girls shouting "No one will ever go between your legs, they'll be covered in ugly scars and no one wants an ugly chick" I cried for hours.

My mum found out about it and made me go to the police but I couldn't give them a statement I was scared they would do worse next to time, they knew where I lived so we moved and that was the first high school I went too.

The girl was right though no one had wanted to have sex with me, no one had ever fancied me. Bobby Tanks in my third high school was dared to make out with me to see how far he got and he did get far with me, I had given him a blow job and he told me he loved me and he was going to dump his girlfriend for me but then he started laughing and said the whole thing was a joke, then we moved again.

Kids were cruel and I hated them and I hated high school and as much as I say I hate this place it is so much better then normal high school and I'm glad I'm here where I have friends and people who have similar IQs to me and no one here has ever bullied me, I liked it here.

Sharpay and Taylor came through the window and they were out of it drunk! Sharpay proceeded to tell us that she had sex with Zeke and Taylor said that Chad and her had done everything else other then sex... Well at least they had fun but they didn't need to tell me all the GORY details did they?


	3. Bullied

Sacred Heart Academy for Girls - Chapter 3 - Bullied

Troy's Point Of View  
It's been nearly a month since I seen Gabriella and her friends at Zeke's party and since then Gabriella has started to make more of an effort during gym, she takes part more, not every lesson but at least two lessons a week but I've noticed in the last couple of weeks that she's become really self conscious. When I'm speaking to her or something she'll try and pull the legs down on her shirts to cover the scars that she has and she knows that I've seen them and I think that's the problem, I heard some of the teachers in the staff room saying that they had noticed a difference in her behaviour and her grades are starting to suffer and according to the head teacher this was how she acted when she first came here.

After her gym class the next day I called her back and she said goodbye to her friends and walked over to me "Can you help me clean up?" I asked and she didn't say anything she just did as she was told "Gabriella I'm not pressuring you or anything but I want you to know that if you want to ever talk about something, anything at all then you know you can speak to me don't you?" I said.

"Yeah I know I can but I'm OK... There isn't anything to talk about Mr Bolton" She stated and started picking up the discarded water bottles.

"Well I know that's a lie, I've certain teachers talking and they say your behaviour has changed in the last couple of weeks and your grades are suffering because of it, according to the head teacher the behaviour your showing now is the behaviour you showed when you first started here... Everyone's worried about you" I explained to her.

"If I tell you Mr Bolton can you promise me that it stays between us? Things will get worse if you tell all the other teachers" She said.

I sat down on the floor opposite her, she sighed and looked down at her hands "OK whatever you say stays between us". I answered.

"Do you know the new girl Kelly that started two weeks ago?" She asked and I nodded "Well she used to bully me in one of my high schools and she's one of the people that gave me the scars on my legs... I know you've seen them and thank you for not asking about them" I smiled at her and urged her to go on "She's been threatening me and telling me that what she did to my thighs was nothing compared to what she was going to do to my face if I told anyone about her and what she did" She started crying so I went and sat next to her and put my arm around her, she leaned into me and cried.

Gabriella was actually terrified of this girl and this school was supposed to be the one place that Gabriella felt safe and now she was worried about being hurt again "OK what's her surname?" I asked.

"Jackson" She answered.

"OK well I'm going to do a bit of digging on this Kelly Jackson and I'll keep a look out OK but if things are going to escalate then I will have to tell someone you understand that don't you?" I questioned and she nodded in responce "OK I have a free period now so how about you get changed and I'll walk you to your next lesson and explain to your teacher you were helping me OK?" She nodded and went to get changed.

Well that did explain a lot, I knew of this Kelly girl I had heard a few of the other girls complaining about her but I didn't know things were that bad with her.

After I walked Gabriella to her class I went to my office and looked up Kelly Jackson on the system and seen that she had been moved here because she had been kicked out of every school she had been to because she was a bully and she kept missing school and getting into trouble and her parents had put her here as a last resort.

What was I going to do about Gabriella's problem? I know I had a duty of care towards her but she trusted me with this so I didn't know what to do. Maybe I could just keep an eye on her for now and maybe if something happens I can sort it out or something.

When I got home I was greeted by Sam who did his normal purring and rubbing around my legs and as normal I picked him up and got him his dinner and a fresh drink, I looked in the cupboards for something to eat but all I could think about was Gabriella and now knowing that she was being bullied again didn't sit right with me I wanted to do something about it but there wasn't anything I could do unless I see something.

I know I should go and tell the head but it felt like I was betraying Gabriella's trust, she didn't want anyone to know and she had trusted me with this secret and I didn't want her to feel like she couldn't trust me because of she couldn't trust me and talk to me then no one was going to know what was going on with her and I couldn't live with that guilt.

E-Mails through the school were kept private unless the head had a reason to look through the E-Mails and everyone at the school had similar E-Mail addresses, it was the first name, last name and student number for example Gabriella's is: Gabriellamontez1110065 .

I turned on my laptop and used my private home E-Mail address and decided to E-Mail her to make sure that she was OK.

_Gabriella,  
This is Mr Bolton but through here you can call me Troy._

_I just wanted to make sure that everything was OK and that you didn't have any hassle from Kelly today, I know that you are scared and probably can't think of anything else right now but you need to get your grades up otherwise teachers are going to start asking you questions you don't want to answer and they will bring Drs in to asses you if they think your ill and they will find the scars and the bruises._

_You know that I shouldn't be doing this but if you need to talk about anything she has said and done to you then you tell me on here and I will try and resolve that problem for you without getting the head involved but like I told you earlier... If she burns you again or something like that then I do need to tell the head because it isn't safe and she needs to be removed._

_Make sure you delete this E-Mail and all the other from me in your inbox and the ones you send to me in your outbox because they might look into it if you don't sort your grade out._

_Troy Bolton_

The second I sent that E-Mail I regretted it, my job was in danger now because of this but I needed her to trust me and tell me what was going on so I could help her, my laptop pinging brought me away from my thoughts.

_Troy,  
I just want you to know that I really appreciate everything you have done for me and I know you can get in a lot of trouble for these E-Mails so thank you and I promise I will delete them in my inbox and outbox._

_I know I need to get my grades back up but like you said I can't think about anything else but when Kelly is going to get me next. There are a few times during the day when I'm on my own and I don't want her to see me so I'm leaving classes late or early to avoid her... She is ruining my life._

_I understand why I need to get my grades up and because you have done so much for me and you have asked me to I will do my best to get them back to normal._

_Would it be possible to talk to you tomorrow after gym class in your office maybe? I have a free period after your lesson but Taylor and Sharpay don't and I know your 5th period is free everyday, I don't want to be walking around alone I don't know her timetable. You can say no if you want to I won't feel let down or anything._

_Gabriella_

I knew I was going to regret this as well.

_Gabriella  
Sure go and get changed with the other girls but be the last one out then come to my office, if you come out of the changing rooms into the gym then instead of going left to the changing room go to the right and they'll be a small corridor go to the end of the corridor and turn right at the end there's my office I'll be in there._

_See you tomorrow._

_Troy_

Gabriella's Point Of View  
I knocked on the door to Troy's office and seconds later he opened the door and let me in, he pulled the blinds down and we sat at his desk... I guess he's worried someone will see us in here and get the wrong idea or something.

"I just want to say thank you for everything I know how much trouble you will get in if someone finds out" I stated to him.

"It's OK, look I know it's hard being bullied and you feel like you have no where to turn to but I need you to know that you can come to me whenever you need and talk about it and I'll listen" He said.

"How do you know so much about bullying?" I asked.

"My little sister Rachel used to het bullied really bad, they would beat her up and take her things and shy would come home crying everyday and one day I got sick of it so I went to school with her and she pointed her bullies out to me, I went over to them and they knew never to bully her again" He answered.

"Did you beat them up?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah... I don't want you beating Kelly up though" He said with a laugh.

I was shocked, I always thought of Mr Bolton as a soft, sweet, mellow guy but I guess it was his little sister and he worried about her so it was understandable.


	4. The Kiss

Sacred Heart Academy for Girls - Chapter 4 - The Kiss

Gabriella's Point Of View

Today was my 18th birthday and I couldn't wait to go out with the girls tonight and celebrate! Sharpay said she can get us into a club because she knows the manager, I think she slept with him at some point, she said she had invited a couple of people to come and celebrate with us but I had no idea who these people were she wouldn't tell me and it was irritating because the way I was thinking was if she's not going to tell me who she invited and has kept it a big secret then she knows I'm not going to like it but obviously when I get there and whoever it is she's invited is already there well... I can't do anything about it can I?

Like the last time we went out Sharpay did my hair but today she straightened it and I had never had my hair this straight before in my life and it felt so silky, smooth and amazing. Taylor had brought me a dress to wear tonight and again Sharpay was going to lend me her heels. The dress was a strapless sparkly silver dress which hugged my curves bringing out my breasts and it was shorter then I was used to wearing as it just covered my butt (I was not bending down in this dress) and Sharpay gave me her black louboutins that were 6 inches high and were probably going to break my neck.

She didn't want me running across the filed in them to get out from the fence so we all had on a pair of old flat shoes and were going to wear them until we got in the car which would be waiting for us on the other side of the gate, I couldn't believe that I was doing this again after how I didn't really have that much fun the last time we snuck out to party but it was my 18th birthday and they wouldn't let me hear the last of it if I didn't go so I guess I really had no choice.

When it was time to make a break for it we did and we did what we did last time and escaped by the fence and there was a car waiting there like Sharpay said there would be. I recognised the driver as Sharpay's twin brother Ryan, he still goes to normal school but he's a lot less 'out there' then Sharpay is he is really quiet and reserved compared to her... You wouldn't really believe that they are twins they're not that similar.

As Sharpay promised the guy who owned the club had put us all on the guest list and we were ushered straight through and taken to a table which had a reserved card on it, there was 2 bottle of Champaign on ice waiting for us, 2 bottles of grey goose vodka with the option of either red bull, lemonade or cola to mix it with and a few other bottles of things but the thing that confused me was there was 4 of us but 7 glasses waiting "Who are the other three glasses for?" I asked her over the music.

"Some special guests" She answered and poured everyone a drink.

It was an hour or so later that I heard Sharpay squeal with excitement and seen Chad, Zeke and Troy coming to our table. Everyone got up to greet our guests apart from me I was in total shock at what I was seeing, Sharpay had invited Troy out for my birthday? I didn't want to seem rude so I got up and greeted everyone and we all sat down at the table and again Sharpay made everyone a drink and the conversation started to flow.

"You know I don't want you to think I'm sort of weirdo teacher coming here, the other two never told me about this they just asked if I wanted to come out tonight" Troy explained "But happy birthday" He said with a smile.

"The girls didn't tell me you were coming either, I think they thought I would of said to cancel or I wouldn't go or something and for the record I don't think your a weirdo teacher... In fact I think your the best teacher I've ever had" I complimented.

My favourite song came on and I grabbed the girls and dragged them to the dance floor where we started dancing and laughing and just generally having a good time. At the moment I didn't care if Troy was my teacher or not it was my 18th birthday and I was going to celebrate it with whoever was here.

Troy's Point Of View

Chad moved over so he was sitting next to me "Sorry we didn't tell you man but I knew you would flip, look. I know your her teacher and she's your student and whatever but I can see that you like each other... Everyone can see it. Taylor said to me that she would like you two to get together because she thinks Gabriella is really into you and I can see you know watching her dancing with her short dress and long legs" He stated.

"It's not like that and even if it were like that she's my student I could lose my job and go to jail, I've worked way to damn hard to lose it all like that" I explained to him.

"I get I really do but... You know how much you like her and I know how much she likes you so why don't you just give it a go it's not like you have to tell anyone and if she told Sharpay and Taylor you know they wouldn't say anything" He said and moved back to talk to Zeke.

Was he right? I mean I think she is very pretty and she has a nice figure, smile and personality but could I think about one of my students that way? Would she be worth possible losing my job and career over? I watched her dancing and seen her dress ride up a little and she pulled it back down but not before I seen that she had a thong on. Oh man what the hell was I going to do Chad was right I did like her... I refuse to live in a world where Chad is right!

Gabriella and the girls came and sat back down and got a drink, Gabriella ended up sitting at the end of the chair next to me, I poured her a drink and handed it to her "Did you have a nice dance?" I asked her.

"You should know I seen you watching the whole time" She stated with a smile.

"Is it a problem?" I asked.

"'No" She simply answered and sipped her drink "Do you want to dance?" She asked.

"I can't dance" I answered.

"I'll show you" Before I had a chance to reply she grabbed my hand and dragged me up towards the dance floor but away from our table so no one could see us and we started dancing. Robin Thicke's song Blurred Lines came on and it sent her wild, she started shaking her butt and was staring at me the whole time to get my reaction and she was glad of the reaction she got "I know you want it" She sung along into my ear.

She was doing this on purpose, I was going to give her what she wanted. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me and she looked up at me into my eyes and I leaned down and kissed her.

Her hands landed on my hips and she gripped my t-shirt as I had hold of her hair, she pushed her body into my and I could feel her moving her hips slightly into me pushing me to go further and my hands slid down her back to her butt where I held her in place and her hips were pressed into me.

When we pulled away from the kiss she smirked at me before walking away and swaying them hips knowing I was going to look at her.

Gabriella's Point Of View

I got back to the table and got myself a drink, Sharpay pulled me over to her and Taylor sitting in the corner with their drinks "We seen you kissing Mr Bolton... Troy. How was it? Is he a good kisser? Do you like him? Who made the first move? Tell us everything" She insisted.

"Well I started dancing and shaking my hips and I could feel him watching me then he grabbed me and pulled me into him then kissed me, I started pushing into him to more for a reaction but he grabbed my butt and held me in place against him. Oh my God he was such a good kisser it was truly the best kiss I had ever had before hands down" I explained to them.

"Well it just proves that he likes you as much as you like him, do you think you two could form some sort of secret relationship?" Taylor asked.

"To be honest I would love for us to become a couple but I don't know if he would go for that... He could lose his job and go to jail if anybody finds out I couldn't do that to him" I told them.

"What if he wants to be with you and asks you out, would you say yes?" Sharpay asked.

"Of course I would" I answered. Would we be able to keep a secret relationship? What if someone found out? I only had about 6 months left of school, would we be able to keep it secret till then? Would he want to be with me for that long? There were so many unanswered questions in my mind right now. I didn't want to think of all of that right now it was my 18th birthday and I plan on getting drunk "Shots?" I called out and everyone cheered.

We somehow managed to get back into our rooms and as soon as I took my shoes off I feel straight on my bed, I really didn't feel to good "Gabriella you look awful" Taylor stated.

"Thanks, you don't look so great yourself you know" I said and we laughed.

I got my phone out, Troy had given me his number and told me to text him when I got in so he knew I was OK;

_Got in safe and sound... Gonna snuggle up in bed all on my own, G_

I got a pretty fast reply;

_If I could snuggle with you I would, glad you got in OK, T_

I smiled to myself before turning my phone off and drifting off to sleep, this was defiantly the best birthday I had ever had and I owed all that to Troy.


	5. Free Period

Sacred Heart Academy for Girls - Chapter 5 - Free Period

Gabriella's POV  
Today after Troy's lesson I have a free period and I was going to go and see him, it would be the first time we had spent time alone after the kiss at my birthday Saturday night and I didn't know what was going to happen. Would we kiss again? Would he tell me we couldn't hang out during free period? Would we do more then kiss? Will he tell me he likes me? What is going to happen? I did like Troy... A lot, and I didn't know how he felt about me and Sharpay and Taylor told me that he does like me but he hadn't told me. Yes he did kiss me at my birthday and he had his hands all over me but was the because he was drunk?

During gym class I decided that I wasn't going to take part today and when I don't take part Troy speaks to me on the bleachers and I have to stay behind and clean up so I get to spend more time with him and he can see me walking around in my little shorts.

I sat on the bleachers and Troy came and sat next to me "Am I still allowed to come and see you after class?" I asked him.

"Yeah of course you can, there's a couple of things I want to speak to you about anyway" He stated.

"Can't stop thinking about that kiss?" I asked.

"Why? Is that all your thinking about? The way my hands roamed your body and the way you were pushing your hips into me?" He questioned.

"So you've been thinking about it too" I said.

I knocked on his office door and he opened the door to me, he closed the blinds so no one could see inside. When he was sure the door was closed and the blinds were down and no one was going to see us he pushed me up against the door and started kissing me roughly and passionately. His hands got tangled into my hair and I moved my hands to his butt and pulled him closer to me, he put his hands on my butt and picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips and I could feel him getting excited over what we were doing.

Troy put me down for the moment and made some space on his desk and I sat on the desk with my legs open slightly so he could stand between them, he stood in between my legs and started kissing me again, I wrapped my legs around him again and pulled him closer to me but air became a must so I pulled away from the kiss "Well someone's eager" I commented and indicated down to his obvious arousal in his trousers.

"Well what can I say? Seeing you in those little shorts today and when we were cleaning up and you bent over to pick things up... Well it's a sight I'm not going to forget for a while" He stated and kissed me on the lips lightly "Are you sure we're going to do this?" He asked me.

"If you're asking me to be your girlfriend then yes but I need to know that you are going to be OK with this... You know if someone finds out you can lose your job or go to jail, are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yes I'm sure I want to be with you, well you finish in a few months and then we can be together as much as we want and no one can say a thing" He answered and kissed me.

"Well I have some good news for you, school gets a week break in a couple of weeks so I could come and see you... If that's OK obviously" I said.

"Of course you can come and see me, maybe stay the night?" He asked.

"That'd be great, we could have a movie night or something?" I questioned.

"Maybe do some other things" He smirked and kissed me again.

We ended up making out again and our hands were roaming over each other's body and there was some sort of urgency about it "You know I think swimming is going to be next lesson... Can't wait to see you in a swim suit" He said and his hands ran down my sides and landed on my hips.

"I look better in a bikini then I do an all in one" I commented.

"I bet you do" He said and kissed me again.

The thing that worried me about this relationship starting was, did he think it was just going to be a physical relationship? I wanted someone who was going to be there for me and tell me that everything was going to be OK when I was sad or someone who was going to hold me and just want to cuddle me from time to time, I wasn't ready to have sex with him just yet, I liked the kissing and all the passion but at the moment that was as far as I was preparing to go at the moment.

When we pulled away from the kiss I moved my hands away and looked down at my hands "What's the matter?" He asked.

"I just... I don't want this to all be about the kissing and the touching I want someone to be there for me emotionally and I don't know if thats what you want and if it's not then we need to finish this now. I know your a young guy and I'm a young girl but I'm looking for something a little bit more serious then a physical relationship" I explained to him.

He smiled "I'm not as young as your think I am you know, I'm twenty five years old and yeah I am looking for something more then physical stuff. You know I'm not getting any younger and I need to start settling down and getting into serious relationships, if you want to put a hold on all the physical stuff then that's fine" He said and kissed my cheek.

The bell rang out loud and I stood from the desk and kissed him on the lips "I'll text you at lunch or something" He said and kissed me again as I walked out of his office.

Troy's POV  
I cannot believe Gabriella was now my girlfriend in the space of an hour, it was crazy. When I woke up this morning I knew I was going to kiss her because I wanted her to know that I did like her (more then I should like her) and I was so happy when she started kissing me back. Part of me was expecting her to push me away, slap me round the face and report me to the head but she didn't. She liked me too and I was glad she wanted more then a silly little fling because I liked her more then that.

When I got home I turned my laptop on and went straight to my E-Mails and seen there was one from Gabriella waiting for me;

Troy,  
You do not understand how happy I am that you wanted me to be your girlfriend, Sharpay said you liked me from day one but I never believed her till my birthday when you kissed me, the moment your lips landed on mine I knew I really liked you and I wanted to be your girlfriend but I thought you would think that I am just a silly little school girl.

I haven't told the girls about us yet because I didn't know if you wanted me to tell them, if you tell Zeke and Chad I'll have to tell them because otherwise the boys will tell them and they'll get angry at me for keeping secrets. Do you think we should just keep it secret for a while? Shall we tell our friends? What do you want to do?

Well I better go, Sharpay wants me to help her with her maths homework... Reply when you can, G xx

I started my reply;

Gabriella,  
I understand how happy you are because I am too and Sharpay was right I did like you from when I first saw you, I thought you were cute and naturally pretty and I read your record so I knew you were smart. When I kissed you I didn't plan on doing it but you were so tempting in that silver dress as your shook your hips in front of me... I'm a guy what did you think I would do? I don't think your a silly little school girl, you are so much more then that and you need to start believing it.

If you want to tell the girls then you can I don't mind I was thinking of telling the guys anyway and you are right as always they need to hear it from you not them two, if you do want to keep it a secret that's fine too it's completely up to you.

Make sure she does the hard part herself otherwise she'll never learn, T xx

I couldn't get her out of my mind the whole day! She was so beautiful, smart, funny and it helped that she was such a good kisser. I liked the fact that she was looking for something more serious then a sexual relationship and like I had said to her earlier I was getting older and needed to settle down and maybe become in a more serious relationship and yes she is young but she's more mature then a 18 year old girl.


	6. Week Off Part 1

Sacred Heart Academy for Girls - Chapter 6 - Week Off Part 1

Troy's POV  
This week was Gabriella's week off from school and she told me that her parents are working for the whole week and are going away from Thursday morning to Sunday morning so we had agreed that I was going to stay at hers Thursday night and she was going to stay at mine Friday night and then on Saturday we were going to go out for the day but she was going to stay at hers on her own because she doesn't want her parents to catch us at anything which I understood.

I had been cleaning my apartment for the past couple days to make sure everything was clean and perfect for Gabriella, I didn't want her thinking that I lived in filth, I didn't live in filth I cleaned everyday but I wanted everything to be extra clean for her. I don't know if she likes cats and I was worried that she might be allergic to them or she might just not like them.

My phone rang loudly from my bedroom and I rushed in to see it was Gabriella phoning "Hey" I said when I answered.

"Hi. My parents are going to be out for the night and are not going to be back till tomorrow afternoon, would I be able to stay at yours tonight? I hate being here on my own" She asked.

"Of course you can stay, do you want me to pick you up somewhere?" I questioned.

"Well they've already gone so you can come and pick me up from my place whenever your ready" She explained.

"OK let me just change my shirt and I'll be over" I said and we said our goodbyes before hanging up.

I had a quick look in my fridge before I went and seen that I had beer, wine and on our way back I can stop somewhere and get food and we can watch a movie and just relax tonight and talk.

I knocked on her front door and it wasn't long before she answered it with a smile on her face, she opened the door wider for me to come in. Her house was amazing and you could tell by the way it's decorated that her family had money, my place wasn't as fancy and expensive as this! She told me to follow her upstairs where she just had to pack just a couple more things and then we could go.

Her room was big and it had a big four poster bed with curtains on, the bed sheets were white and the walls were white all but one which had a patterned wallpaper on it. She told me to sit on her bed and get comfortable whilst she did what ever it was she had to do and I did, I sat on her bed and watched her go into her bathroom and bend down to pick something up "You checking me out?" I heard her ask with a laugh and seen her looking in a mirror where she could see me looking at her ass.

"What can I say? When a girl who is hot like you bends over in front of me what do you expect me to do? You have a gorgeous ass by the way" I said as she came over to me on her bed, she wrapped her arms around my neck whilst she stood in front of me and my hands were comfortably on her ass "Very nice" I said and gave it a little squeeze.

She bent her neck down and kissed me on the lips, I kissed her back and pulled her back so she was laying on top of me on the bed. She straddled my hips and I still had my hands on her ass and her hands were at the bottom of my shirt and I knew she was thinking about whether or not to take it off and she finally decided that she would take it off, she lifted it and put it over my head.

It was only fair she had her top off too so I took her top of her then she shocked me by undoing her bra and flinging it somewhere across her room "I know I said that I wanted to slow down on the physical stuff but I take that back... Troy have sex with me" She stated.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I asked.

"Yes I have never been more sure about anything before" She answered.

"But I don't have anything... You know a condom" I said.

She got off my hips and went to her over night bag where she pulled out a pack of three condoms in a little box "I do" she stated.

Gabriella's POV  
I strutted back over to Troy who was still laying on my bed, he took the box of condoms off me and took one of them out "Your one hundred percent sure you want to do this ?" He asked again.

"I'm a million percent sure I want to do this" I answered.

He told me to lay at the top of my bed with my head on pillows, I did what he said and I watched him go to my windows and close my curtains so no one could see in but the room was a little dark so he turned my lamp on and I watched as he got undressed right there in front of me. When he was down to his boxers he watched me to see if I was going to tell him to stop or something but I didn't I just laid there watching him, he took his boxers off and I couldn't stop staring at it... It was... Bigger then I expected.

After he seen that I wasn't going to tell him to stop he came over to me on the bed and he took my jeans off slowly and once they were off he threw them on the floor then he came up my body and hooked his fingers on the inside of my underwear and again he watched for my reaction to see if I wanted him to stop but I just nodded at him and he took them off.

I tried to close my legs a little when he kept staring because he could see my scars and I didn't want him to look at them they were ugly. He leaned down towards them and placed a kiss on the each thigh were I was marked "You're beautiful, don't try and hide yourself in front of me" He stated and kissed my lips.

Slowly he rolled the condom over his penis and positioned himself at my entrance, he held my hands as he went in. I closed my eyes as he entered because it was so painful I also squeezed his hand tightly, he pulled out slowly and watched me "Don't worry I'm OK it just hurt more then I thought it would" I stated.

"OK we'll do this slow" He said and moved back in again slowly then pulled out slowly and soon the pain was forgotten it was more uncomfortable then painful and right towards the end it became pleasurable but it didn't stay that way for long because Troy then finished, best 25 minutes of my life.

We laid there for a moment or two then he took the condom off and said he was going to the bathroom to cleanup quickly, when he came back I went into the bathroom and sorted myself out then we got dressed and left for his place.

As we walked through his front door a cat came pouncing to us and wrapped itself around Troy, Troy smiled and picked him up "Gabriella this is Sam my cat, Sam this is Gabriella my girlfriend" He handed me the cat and I pretty much snatched Sam off him. I had always wanted a cat but my parents would never let me have a pet when I was growing up not even a goldfish.

Me and Sam hit it off straight away he was following me around all evening and sitting on my lap on the sofa, Troy ordered some food for dinner (he forgot to get it on his way home) and when it arrived we sat at the little table and Troy got Sam his dinner and put it in a bowl beside the table where Sam ate his dinner next to us.

After dinner I asked Troy if I could have a shower and he said to go ahead so I did, I know I cleaned myself up at my place but I felt like a shower would probably be better. Halfway through my shower the door opened and Troy came in "What do you think you're doing in here?" I asked.

"Well I live here so I can come in here whenever I want and I needed to pee" He answered but I seen him in the mirror looking at me "You feeling OK?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just have muscles aching I didn't even know I had" I said and laughed.

After my shower we went and snuggled in his bed both just in our underwear and we put a movie on his bedroom, Sam came and sat at the end of the bed and it felt like home.

Nothing had ever felt this perfect to me before it's like I was supposed to be here and it felt so normal that I had to remind myself that he was my teacher and nothing about our situation was normal. In fact it was hard being in a relationship with someone but only seeing them when I had a free period or when I was home from school for a week and had to sneak to his when my parents were out.

Sometimes I wish that I wasn't a student or he wasn't a teacher because then we could live like a normal couple instead of constantly sneaking around and lying to the people closest to us. We had told Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Zeke about us and said they would be cover for us if we ever needed it.

As the film started Troy climbed into the bed next to me and I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and placed a small kiss on the top of my head "You've been very quiet the last ten minutes, everything OK?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking how much better it would be if you wasn't my teacher or if I wasn't your student because then we wouldn't have to lie to everyone and sneak around, this just feels normal but nothing about our relationship is normal" I explained.

"I know and I wish for the same things to but just think, soon your going to be going to college and we can do whatever we want... We can go out on dates, I can meet your parents, we won't have to sneak around and I can be proud and say your my girl" He said.

"Just a few more months" I commented.

"That's all, just a few more months until we can be a normal couple" He said and kissed me.


	7. Week Off Part 2

Sacred Heart Academy for Girls - Chapter 7 - Week Off Part 2

Gabriella's POV  
I awoke and looked up at Troy who was still fast asleep snoring lightly with his arms still around me, I kissed him on the cheek and untangled myself from him and went into the kitchen where Sam was sitting by his food bowl waiting to be fed so I fed him and got him some fresh water then made mine and Troy's breakfast. I put on some bacon, sausages and toast for us and made us a drink of orange juice each for us and as I stood over the pan cooking the bacon I felt hands worm themselves around my stomach and a head on my shoulder "Morning beautiful" He said and kissed my cheek.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" I asked him as I started dishing up breakfast for us.

"I slept great thank you, what about you? You sleep OK?" He asked.

"I slept great too, I hope you are hungry because I've made breakfast and I've fed Sam already and gave him some water" I stated and handed him a plate of food and a drink and got myself a plate of food and a drink and we sat at the small table and began to eat our breakfast "I should probably go after breakfast and go home and clean my bedroom up a little before my parents get back" I told him.

After breakfast Troy dropped me home but I seen that I had a good four hours till they came home so I invited Troy in and we went up to my bedroom where in the bin next to my bed was the condom we used yesterday and there was a little blood stain on the bed cover so I stripped the bed and put them in the washing machine and I made sure there was no evidence of Troy being here. When we cleaned up everything I said goodbye to Troy and told him I would phone him later, we kissed and I watched him from the front door as he pulled away in his car.

Twenty minutes later my parents pulled up in the car and came into the house and I greeted them in the living room "Hey Gabby, did you have a good night?" My mum asked and kissed my cheek.

"It was OK, I just watched a couple movies and had a shower... Did you and daddy have a nice night?" I asked and they began to tell me all about work.

That night me and my parents were going to dinner with mum's friend from work and her husband and her son and daddy told me I was going to be surprised who her son was so I was really looking forward to see who it was.

We got to the restaurant and we were taken to our seats at the back where there were people already sitting, I looked around the table and was shocked to see a childhood friend Josh sitting at the table "Gabriella, nice to see you again" Josh said and kissed my cheek, he shook my daddy's hand and kissed my mum's cheek, my dad made me sit next to Josh and the second I sat down Josh out his hand on my knee under the table "I've missed you" He said quietly to me.

"Josh I missed you too but remove your hand from my knee" I stated and he did as he was told "What have you been up to?" I asked him.

"Just focusing on school and dad got me this part time job at the weekend working with him so I'm earning some money and hoping to buy a car, maybe I can break you out of school at the weekend?" He questioned.

"Probably not it's pretty hard to get in and out at the weekend" I told him.

"Well I'm sure we can work something out" He said and placed his hand on my knee again.

I had to come up with something to tell them so Josh would leave me alone, I couldn't tell them that I had a boyfriend but I had to come up with something to tell him. I was flattered that he liked me this much and he wanted to pursue me but I didn't like him like that I have never liked him like that and I have a boyfriend that I like... A lot. What can I tell him without letting anything slip about Troy?

"Josh why don't you and Gabriella go for a walk?" His dad suggested after dinner was eaten.

Ten minutes later me and Josh were walking home and he kept trying to grab my hand to hold it but I kept pulling it away "I thought you liked me Gabriella what's going on? You looked so happy to see me earlier what changed?" Josh asked.

"You're a really nice guy but Josh I don't like you that way you are a really good friend but... I'm really sorry" I said.

"Look give me a chance, we could be amazing together you know... My family are well known your's has money we can be perfect if you give us a chance" He stated, I shook my head and went to head back to the restaurant but he grabbed my hand, pulled me back and kissed me.

Troy's POV  
I was driving home from the gym when I seen someone who looked like Gabriella talking to some guy but it couldn't be her could it? As I was coming up to them I slowed the car down so I could get a look to see if it was Gabriella but when I seen the boy kiss her I was certain it wasn't Gabriella until they pulled away from the kiss and Gabriella's face looked straight at me and when she saw me looking at her she put her head down and I drove off.

When I got back to my apartment where I had left my phone I called her straight away but she didn't answer so I left a message for her "Gabriella what the hell did I just see? I know you saw me because you put your head down when you realised it was me! You need to phone me back right now and explain all of this otherwise we're over. I am risking my career dating you and you know I could go to jail for this! Phone me now other wise I'm coming to your house" I hung up and threw my phone on my bed.

What the hell was she playing at? I am practically risking my life dating her and she kisses other boys! Has she always been with this guy or is he an old flame from when she was at public school, I have no idea who he is but she needs to phone me and tell me now.

Two hours later and she hadn't phoned me back so I got in my car and went to her house, I parked a few doors down from hers and hoped over her garden gate and into climbed up a tree and into her balcony, I tried the door handle and it opened straight away so I went inside and seen her in the bathroom crying "Hi" I said quietly.

She jumped when she heard me and turned around and wiped her tears "Troy I promise you it wasn't what it looked like, my parents are trying to set me up with him and I told him that I didn't see him like that and when I went to walk away he pulled me back and kissed me. I pushed him off me then I seen you and when I looked back up you were gone and I went to phone you but I couldn't find my phone... Troy you have got to believe me" She said and cried into me.

There was something else bothering her "What's wrong? What else happened?" I asked her.

"Josh... The guy you seen me with... My parents told me that I have to marry him. When I told them no I didn't like Josh let alone love him they told me if we haven't got married in six months then they will disown me" She explained.

"But what about school? I mean you can't be married and go to an all girls school where you only get the holidays off" I said.

"They are going to take me out of school and home school me... They are phoning the school tomorrow and taking me out, I have no choice in the matter Troy" She stated.

"You can't go through with it! Look I have an idea but you have got to be sure you will be OK with not seeing your friends and family again" I said and she nodded "OK we are going to run away, me and you. You are going to leave your parents and not tell them that you are leaving and I am going to find another teaching job in a different state and we'll move there... But it might take a couple months" I explained.

"What am I supposed to do to until then? What about school I need to graduate?" She questioned.

"Until then just do what they want you to do then when the time comes you leave in the middle of the night, leave them a note explaining you can't marry Josh and so you're leaving and they are not to contact you or anything. Leave your phone here we'll get you a new one and we'll get you a new E-Mail address which you only give to Taylor and Sharpay and I'll help you graduate school don't worry about school" I explained.

"OK we'll do it" She said and I kissed her "I love you" She whispered into my ear.

That was the first time she had said that to me "I love you too" I said back and kissed her.


	8. Miami

Sacred Heart Academy for Girls - Chapter 8 - Miami

Gabriella's POV  
It's been three months since me and Troy had come up with the idea to run away and live together and he had been on a few job interviews but hadn't got the job and I know it was frustrating for him because he knew we were running out of time before I had no choice but to marry Josh, Troy hd been doing everything he could as well to make sure I graduate on time by getting the girls to send me work and he had asked a couple people he knew from college who were doing teaching degrees to help me out and about a month ago he got me a private tutor called Marie and she was really nice and made sure I understood everything I was doing, I had a good chance of graduating on time.

Because I didn't know when or where me and Troy would be moving I hadn't applied to any colleges but I just figured that when we move I can just enrol at the local college and do my law degree there but there was only a couple of months left to enrol so Troy needed to find another job and soon.

My phone buzzed on my bed as I dried my hair and I looked at the called ID and see Troy's name flash up on the screen "Morning" I said as I answered.

"Hey, is there any chance we can meet up after I finished work today please? I really need to talk to you about something" he said but I couldn't make it whether it was good or bad.

"Sure how about I come over around fiveish my parents are going out for dinner with some people from work" I explained.

"Yeah that sounds good" He said and we stayed on the phone for a few more minutes before saying our goodbyes and hanging up.

At quarter to five that evening I got to Troy's apartment and knocked on the door, I heard him walk to the door and when he opened it he let me in and we went to the living room where we sat on the sofa "I got a phone call today, I've been offered a job in Miami to start in two weeks if I want it, if we're going to do this then we need to leave next week. I'll call a couple places and find an apartment to rent but I need to be sure that we're going to do this OK?" He said.

He got a job in Miami? "I'm already half packed waiting to go, are you sure you want to leave your job at Sacred Heart? I know you like it there and if you don't want to leave then that's OK I understand" I told him, I didn't want him to feel like he had to do all of this for me because I didn't want to get married it's not his fault.

He grabbed my hands "If I wasn't sure about doing this then I wouldn't have applied for all of them jobs, I love you and I don't want you to be married to another man. I am one hundred percent sure I want to do this and now I'm sure you do as well I'm going to phone them straight away and accept the job and I'm going to get on the internet and start apartment hunting" He told me and kissed me.

Whilst Troy was on the phone accepting the job I was looking on the internet at possible places to rent, Troy told me what his budget was I found a nice little two bed apartment on the sixth floor over looking the beach. I looked at the pictures that had been posted up and it looked perfect for us. The landlord had just installed a new fridge freezer, new oven, new sink and a brand new bathroom, the tenants could decorate the apartment as long as they painted the walls white again before they left and there was already a wardrobe, chest of drawers and bed in the master bedroom and it was within the price range.

I had decided on getting a job when I got to Miami just to help Troy out with the bills and stuff, he had said that I didn't need to and he wanted me to concentrate on finishing school and going to college but I felt bad that he was paying for everything at the end of the day this was my mess "Did you find one?" He asked when he finished on the phone.

"Yeah this one looks nice" I stated and handed him the laptop so he could see it "What do you think?" I asked.

"It's perfect" He answered and kissed me "I'll go and phone them now" He said and left the room to make the phone call. He came back about half an hour later "It's ours, I've just got to go and sign the paperwork when we get there next week and we can take the keys there and then. I was thinking that maybe I should go out there first and get everything set up then you come out a couple days later when the apartment and everything is ready" He explained.

"Yeah OK, that's fine. I can't believe I'm actually doing this... Thank you for everything I realise how much you have risked for me and I appreciate it" I told him and he kissed me.

9 DAYS LATER  
Today was the day that I was leaving and currently I was sitting on my bed writing my letter to my parents and Josh;

Dear Mum, Dad and Josh  
I have made the decision to leave Albuquerque and start my life over somewhere new, I never wanted it to come to this but none of you listened when I said I didn't love Josh and you were going to make me marry him or disown me so I've made the choice to leave.

I'm not going to marry someone who wants me for my family's money and daddy I'm not going to marry him because his family has a title. I am your daughter, your baby, not a doll that you pass from person to person so suit yourself and there's no point in calling me or E-Mailing me because I have a new phone and a new E-Mail address and I don't want to be found I want you guys to leave me alone for the rest of my life so I can live the way I want to live not the way you want me to live.

If you had never made me marry someone I didn't love then it wouldn't have come to this but I just have no other option, I might see you again but I might not.

Gabriella

I put the note on my bed and grabbed my suitcase and made my way downstairs, my parents were asleep in bed and I managed to leave the back door unlocked before I went upstairs earlier that night and snuck out before I could wake them up. Chad was waiting out the front for me as he had told Troy that he would make sure I got to the airport OK and Troy would pick me up on the other end.

When I got to the airport I seen Zeke, Taylor and Sharpay standing there and I rushed up to them and hugged them all. They all told me they loved me and they would speak to me soon, I gave them my new number and E-Mail address and told them to ring, text and mail me at any time and I would hopefully see them soon then I said my last goodbyes to them and made my way into the airport.

After the four hour flight I arrived in Miami and met Troy at the gate, we kissed as we greeted each other and he took my bags and took me out to the car he had brought yesterday for us and we made our way to the apartment.

Troy's POV  
We got back to the apartment and as soon as we got to the bedroom I kicked the door closed and as she laid on the bed I went and crawled up her and started kissing her, starting at her neck and working my way up to her lips "God I've missed you these last few days" She stated and wrapped her legs around my waist locking me to her then what happened after that was for us.

The next morning I woke up and seen Gabriella's side of the bed empty so I went out to the living room and seen her sitting on the sofa with stroking Sam and watching TV "Morning" I said and sat down next to her and kissed her on the lips "What you watching?" I asked her.

"Bondi Rescue" She said with a smile. She loved this show and she had said that one summer a couple of years ago she was a lifeguard at some country club and she said it was one of the best jobs she ever had and she also said that she also wanted to go to Bondi Beach and see the lifeguards and one day I'm hoping that I can take her there... Maybe for our honeymoon one day.

One episode finished and another one started and she sang the theme song loudly I just laughed lightly at her and went to make breakfast for us but there wasn't really a lot in the cupboards we would probably have to go shopping at some point today if I can drag her away from Bondi Rescue that is "This is all we got so we'll have to go shopping today" I told her as I handed her two slices of toast with Nutella on them.

"Yeah I can't wait to go and look around, go the beach and I'm sure we can fit grocery shopping in as well" She said and watched TV as she ate her breakfast "I was thinking... Do you think it would be OK if I get a tutor so I can graduate on time?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm way ahead of you, I've been making some phone calls and next monday a woman called Stephanie is going to be coming round and tutoring you" She said thank you and went back to watching her beloved Bondi Rescue.

I watched her as she watched TV and seen how truly beautiful she really was, not that I hadn't noticed before but just taking the time to study her and all of her features it made me realise just how lucky I am to have a girl like her in my life.


	9. Zoo Day Out

Sacred Heart Academy For Girls - Chapter 9 - Zoo Day Out

Gabriella's POV  
It's been three months since me and Troy had moved her and we had soon settled into a nice little routine of both of us getting up at 7am, Troy gets a shower and gets dressed as I made breakfast for the both of us then he leaves around 8:15am for work then I get myself showered and dressed for the day and at 9:30am my tutor arrives and we do all of my home schooling then between 1pm-1:30pm Troy will ring me for work and ask what we're having for dinner or if I want him to pick up food in his way home then at 4:00pm Troy will get in from work, my tutor will go home and we will talk about our day then around 5:30-6:00pm we will eat dinner together. In the evenings Troy normally goes over class plans or watches an old basketball game and life was beginning to become boring for us as we settled into our routine we didn't have a lot of time for us and it was beginning to irritate me, it's been five weeks since we had sex and the last time we had sex neither of us really wanted to and it was done and over with in 10 minutes and I was starting to worry that he was getting bored of me.

The weekends were different we were running around shopping, decorating, rushing out to pay bills, fix things but we always went for a walk along the beach around 8pm for an hour then when we got home we would order take out and do our own thing like read or watch a game but when we went to bed around 11pm we would watch a movie in bed together with Sam curled at the bottom of the bed worming his way under the covers, I would always fall asleep and would never see the end of the movie but I knew when the movie ended because Troy always woke me up walking over the creaking floor going to turn the TV off.

As the front door opened on this very chilly Friday evening Troy came in carrying two bags of food for us for dinner as I wasn't in the mood to cook tonight. I had sent my tutor home early tonight because when Troy got home I wanted to talk to him about us not spending a lot of quality time together.

He handed me a plate of food and sat on the chair next to me and went to get the remote to put a game on but I grabbed the remote off him and turned the TV off he looked shocked that I would do that "What's wrong?" He asked me confused.

"Troy I want to talk about us. We have settled into a routine here and as much as I love living here with you and being with you I'm sick to death of coming second best to your silly basketball games. We haven't had sex in five weeks and we're only been here twelve weeks, I get you are tired after working all day but you don't seem to have any interest in me anymore andI'm starting to worry that you are losing interest in me and maybe you don't want me anymore... These past three days you haven't even kissed me goodbye when you go to work" I explained to him.

He put his plate of food down on the table and took mine off me and put it next to his before grabbing my hands "Gabriella. I love you and I thought you knew that. I wouldn't of risked everything I had to move here and be with you if I didn't love you and you know it. I know we haven't been having sex a lot and yes I am tired after working but it doesn't mean k don't want to have sex with you... You know I think you are the sexiest and more beautiful woman I have ever met in my life and if I have made you feel any different then I'm really sorry I don't mean to and I'm really sorry for not kissing you good bye the last couple days but I've just been stressing and making sure I have everything before rushing off" He said and I knew he meant every word.

I smiled and kissed him "Why don't we put dinner in the oven to heat up later and you can show me how sorry you are in the bedroom" I whispered to him as I kissed his lips.

That night we had sex three times! I was exhausted and don't think I could do it again tonight, this time it lasted more then ten minutes all three times and I could see Troy was just as exhausted as I was but we needed to shower ourselves and clean up so we did all of that then went back into the living room to watch a movie together snuggled up on the sofa with a blanket and Sam in between us under the blanket.

I managed to stay awake through the whole movie tonight and Troy picked me up and took me into the bedroom after turning the TV off and making sure everything was locked up, when we got into bed we stripped down to our underwear and climbed in under the sheets and cuddled up together and Sam took his normal space at the end of the bed and try to get himself under the covers, sometimes I can feel his tail tickling my foot.

When I woke up on Saturday morning I looked over and seen Troy's side of the bed was empty, I grabbed one of his t-shirts and put it over me and made my way into the kitchen were Troy was making breakfast "Morning" He said and kissed me as I approached him "Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah I slept great thanks, what's all this?" I questioned.

"It's breakfast what do you think it is... Listen I thought about everything you said yesterday about us not spending time together and you were right so today instead of doing what we normally do me and you are going to spend some quality time together... Just me and you" He said and handed me breakfast.

Troy's POV  
After breakfast I took her into the bedroom and we had sex twice before going into the shower, not together of course otherwise we would have been having sex three times this morning and I didn't want to fully ware her out this morning before the day even got started.

When she was finally dressed and ready to go we drove until we came to where our destination, Miami Zoo, she said since she's got here she wants to come here so I thought it would be a nice thing for us to do for the day then go out for dinner tonight and maybe get her some flowers on our way home, I wanted her to know I was sorry for making her feel like she wasn't sexy or wanted.

The truth is I've been so stressed at work lately because they want me to start running the sports teams instead of the coach that runs them now because he wants to retire and they don't want to have to hire someone else to do it but that would mean that I would hardly ever be home, they want me to coach the basketball team, the running team, the football team and the tennis team! I knew hot to play all of them and knew all the rules and such but I didn't want to be coaching at working till 7-8pm at night, I don't spend a lot of time with Gabriella as it is.

Gabriella dragged me to look at her favourite animal in the zoo the Orinoco Crocodile, it bad the longest snout on a crocodile that I had ever seen. Gabriella started clicking away on her camera taking pictures of it and it just stared at her, at one point I thought it was going to go for her so I got ready to jump in front of her and I grabbed her waist and pulled her back slightly. I hated crocodiles they just looked at you and one time when I was 17 I went to Australia with my parents and we went on this tour thing and we were looking at the crocodiles sitting in the sun then as I'm leaning over the edge to get a better look this big one comes out of nowhere and nearly eats me whole.

I managed to drag her away from the crocodile eventually and we went to see my favourite animals at the zoo, the Rhinos. If someone asked me why I liked them I wouldn't be able to give them a reason I have just always liked them for some reason, they just always seemed so calm and as if they didn't have a care in the world which I suppose they didn't.

We looked all around the zoo and took some great pictures of the two of us, we got a really good one of us on a camel. Gabriella was scared the whole way through it so some of the faces on the pictures are so funny. I wanted everyday to be like this with us full of laughter and passion it was a shame that we had so much going on with our lives.

After our day at the zoo we went to a South American restaurant and we had a romantic dinner for two and went for a walk along the beach to watch the sunset, we found a place to sit on the rocks and we watched the sunset together and took a few more pictures of us in front of the sunset and I got some good ones of her looking truly beautiful.

When we go home Sam was more then excited to see us so we fed him and gave him a fresh drink and me and Gabriella cooked dinner together and sat on the sofa with a movie, blanket and Sam like a little family... We were a family.

After out movie we decided to take things to the bedroom and we had sex for the sixth time in twenty four hours! I was exhausted and I knew Gabriella was as well because as soon as we were finished she fell asleep cuddled up cuddled up to me with her arm throws over my stomach and I had my arms wrapped around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night beautiful" I whispered to her and placed another kiss on the top of her head before turning the lamp off and going to sleep.


	10. Changing The Future

**Sacred Heart Academy For Girls - Chapter 10 - Changing The Future**

**Gabriella's POV**

Lately I have been thinking about the future and what I want from my life, what I want to experience from life. I've always said that I wanted to be a lawyer or a doctor but living here in Miami has changed things a lot for me, I have seen things I never thought I would see and I have experienced something new. Since living here me and Troy often walk along the beach and when we look out to the sea we see dolphins jumping through the waves, we have been in the sea and felt the fish swim around our feet and they intrigue me. I go home and look on the internet for facts about the marine life in Miami and when I find something out I want to find out more and more and more, Troy says I'm becoming addicted to marine life and maybe he's right because I don't feel like I want to become a doctor or lawyer anymore but I think I want to become a Marine Biologist.

Of course I will have to seriously think about it because if I do that course instead of the law degree I was planning on doing when I graduated high school then the whole life I had planned out would have to change drastically, I had to decide soon because I only had one week left to apply for the courses and then I was going to graduate and I needed a plan but what shall I choose?

The front door opened and closed and Troy walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch beside me, he leaned over and gave me a kiss but he could sense that I was thinking hard about something "What's on your mind babe?" He asked as he put his hand on my knee.

"I've been thinking a lot lately about college and what course to chose. Of course being a lawyer has always been on my mind but being here in Miami and experiencing the beach and the marine life I think I want to change it to do a Marine Biology course. I've already looked it up on the internet and Barry University seems like it has a good programme but… I don't know what to do" I explained to him.

"Well what's going to make you more happy? Standing in a court room everyday or being in the water checking out the sea life? I know you will do amazingly in whatever you do and whatever course you chose I will be here for you and support you anyway I can" He said.

"I think I'm more swayed towards the Marine Biology to be honest with you, I think I'll make an appointment with a councillor there or something and discuss things properly. It does sound like a good course but it's the fee that's worrying me. I know you said you would help me out as much as you can but I can't rely on your for everything so I have decided that I should get a job" I told him.

"If you want to get a job then I'd be more then happy to help" He said.

For the rest of that night me and Troy searched for jobs and I decided that if I was going to apply for the Marine Biology course then it would be good if I had some sort of background and so I applied for a job as a Sales Clerk in the gift shop at Miami Seaquarium. I know it doesn't sound like I'll have a lot of interaction with the animals but it was a start, when I applied for that I applied for a couple of waitress jobs and a few reception jobs but I was really hoping that I got the job at the Seaquarium.

In total I had applied for nine jobs and Troy told me to stop there so we could eat, Troy made dinner for us so I could go and shower. Once I was out of the shower I got changed into my pjs and went into the kitchen to see Troy poring us a glass of wine "I think we should celebrate you. You're thinking about your future and what's best for you and I am so proud of you" He said as he handed me a glass of win.

Dinner was great but after dinner I had some other things I wanted to do so when we finished our last glass of wine I grabbed his hand and pulled him up out of his seat, he looked shocked but followed me to the bedroom where I threw him on the bed and straddled his hips, I flicked my hair to the side and placed my lips on his head.

**Troy's POV**

Scratching on the bedroom door woke me from my sleep, Gabriella was still asleep so I dragged myself out of bed and put on some clean boxers and opened the door to see Sam standing there, when he saw the door was open he ran into the room jumping on the bed and curling up at the bottom of the bed and going to sleep. Poor Sam he normally sleeps in the bed with us but with what Gabriella wanted to do last night we didn't want a cat to see us do it.

I went into the kitchen and cleared away last night's plates and glasses then decided to make me and Gabriella some breakfast, I decided to just make some pancakes but before I could finish them I felt arms snake around my waist and lips on my cheek "Morning honey" She said softly into my ear.

Turning around her lips landed on mine and her hands landed on my hips, she pushed me into the counter "Well someone is in a feisty mood this morning" I said to her and kissed her again.

"I thought you'd like me greeting you like this" She said.

"Oh trust me I do" I told her and she knew what she was doing to me.

Gabriella pushed her hips into my groin and smirked at me before she gave me a little peck before moving away "Guess what?" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I decided that I am going to be a Marine Biologist" She said with a big smile on her face.

"As long as your happy" I told her and kissed "Now go and park your butt down so I can finish breakfast" I said and she smirked at me before walking to the living room and turning the TV on, I heard the Bondi Rescue theme song blast out from the TV "You know I'm going to think you love that show more then me" I told her as I walked into the living room with breakfast.

She just smiled sweetly at me and took the plate of pancakes before turning back to the TV.

After breakfast I told Gabriella I was going to go grocery shopping and kissed her before I left, I got in my car and drove to the jewellers, parked my car and walked inside.

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy said he was going to go and get some grocery's as we were running low and as he did that I went onto the laptop and applied for the Marine Biology course at Barry University then I checked my E-Mails and seen one from Miami Seaquarium;

_Dear Miss Montez_

_My name is Helena Callum, the manager of Miami Seaquarium and I received you're application form for the position of a Sales Clerk at our gift shop and I have to say that I am very impressed with your resume, you have got one of the best resume's that I have seen and you seem very passionate about marine life which is why I am offering you to come in and have an interview for the job of a Tour Guide instead of a Sales Clerk._

_The job will consist of you taking groups of customers around the Seaquarium and talk about each of the exhibits with them, you will be reading off a script but you will get to know it off by heart soon enough like the other Tour Guides too._

_The interview will be next Saturday at 2pm, please contact me if you cannot make it and we can reschedule._

_Helena Callum_

OMG! I got an interview! This was great I couldn't wait for Troy to get home and tell him that I had an interview at the Seaquarium this was great. Everything seemed to be working out for us and I knew that if I was still at Sacred Heart none of this would be happening and me and Troy would probably wouldn't even be in a relationship anymore. I knew me and Troy running away together and starting a new life together would be the best thing for us, I just knew it.

"Honey I'm home!" Troy called out and I looked up to see him walking into the living room without any grocery bags and I was about to ask him about it but he spoke before I could ask "How about we go out to dinner tonight, somewhere fancy? I'll pay… as a treat for all the hard work you've been doing?" He questioned.

"Yeah sure OK" I answered

"Great I've made reservations for eight" He said and walked into the bedroom, why was he acting so weird?

**So what do you think of chapter 10?**


	11. We Found You

**Sacred Heart Academy For Girls - Chapter 11 - We Found You**

**Gabriella's POV**

At 8pm me and Troy arrived at the restaurant and we were taken to our table on the balcony to the back right looking out at the sea, the sun was setting and it was the most romantic setting for a date ever! Troy had been acting weird since he came home and was now really quiet and wasn't really talking to me "What's wrong?" I asked him but he said that nothing was wrong then the waiter came and took our order.

Dinner arrived and we ate in silence but it was starting to bug me that he was acting so strange and not telling me what the hell was going on with him and every time I asked him what was wrong he said he was fine and would always look down at the table to avoid my eye contact. He was starting to scare me I was beginning to think that there was something seriously wrong with him and so many things went rushing through my mind and I vowed to myself that I was going to find out what was wrong before we got home tonight.

When we finished our dinner the waiter came and took our empty plates and asked us if we wanted desert and we ordered some desert and some more drinks, when the waiter came back with our drinks he looked at Troy and smirked before walking off, that was weird, Troy grabbed my hand over the table and started rubbing my hand with his thumb "I love you" He said and moved his chair closer to me.

"I love you too" I said and we kissed when he reached me "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked him.

He just held my hand and sat there looking at me for a few moments then he took a deep breath "I love you. I wouldn't have moved my life away from Sacred Heart if I didn't love you and I want to prove to you how much I love you" He got up from his chair and kneeled down in front of me and held onto both of my hands "Gabriella you make me so happy and I don't think I could ever lose you, I want you for the rest of my life and I wanted to ask you if you will do me the honour and become my wife?" He asked.

OMG! He pulled out a small velvet box from his jacket and opened it to revel a ring "Yes" I said quietly with tears coming down my face and he put the ring on my finger then kissed me passionately. The ring was beautiful! It had a square diamond and three small diamonds either side of the big one and I couldn't believe it was all mine! "Oh Troy I love you so much!" I stated and kissed him again.

The waiter came back with our desert and gave us his congratulations and then the manager came out and told us that our dinner, desert and drinks were on the house! How amazing was that!

When we got home Troy kicked the front door behind him closed and he pushed me gently against the wall and kissed me passionately, I wrapped one of my legs around his and he lifted me by my butt and I wrapped both legs around his waist and he carried me to the bedroom where he kicked that door behind us again and dropped me on the bed making me giggle. I pulled him down with me and wrapped my legs around his waist again and I felt his hardness against me through his jeans then he kissed down my neck and when he got to the top of my chest he started to undress me and it was only fair that he was naked too!

Afterwards we laid in bed together cuddled and tangled up with each other, I had my hand on his chest and my ring stood out and it made me smile when I see it "Do you like your ring then?" He asked.

"I love my ring it's perfect! Troy I love it and I love you" I said to him and we kissed "I can't believe we're going to get married" I told him and began to think about our wedding day.

"Well I don't think we should get married just yet, I want you to finish college and us to move into a better place before we get married and I want to save enough money to give you the best wedding that you could ask for" He explained to me.

"I completely agree with you, I think we need to get all of that down before we actually get married and I tell you what the day that we do get married I am going to be the happiest woman in the world and until the day we do get married I am going to be dreaming about our wedding day" I said and we kissed once again.

Monday morning I awoke to Troy kissing me and telling me that my tutor wasn't well and wouldn't be in for a couple of days so I just had a couple days to myself so I decided that maybe I could do a real big clean up of the place, you know empty the cupboards and give it all a clean, check the sell by dates on the food, clean under the sofa, sort through things we don't need, I took my ring off and put it in it's box and in my drawer as I didn't want to lose it as I cleaned.

I started in the living room and hovered before moving the sofa out of the way and hovered what would be under the sofa and I never realised how much dirt finds its way under there, then I polished everything, cleaned the sofa and the whole living room took nearly 2 hours and just as I was about to move on to the kitchen the front door knocked and I opened it not really knowing who it would be but was shocked to see my parents on the other side of the door "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked angrily keeping the door closed over as much as possible so they couldn't come in.

"We were told that we could find out here, we've been looking for you for a long time. What are you doing here?" Mum asked.

"I'm here to get away from you and your plans for me! I didn't want to marry Josh I don't love him and you cannot force me to marry him either now leave before I call the police" I told them and was about to close the door when my dad's hand came in the door and he pushed it open.

My parents came in the apartment and went into the living room "Fine call the police I'm sure they'd be happy to know that you ran off with your teacher and now you're here living and sleeping with him!" Dad said.

"What?" I questioned. Shit how did they know about Troy? I can't let him get in trouble "I have no idea what you're talking about? I live here alone because I'd rather live alone then with you two and Josh as my husband" I argued.

"Don't be stupid Gabriella I know you and Mr Bolton… or Troy as you call him is living here! People do talk Gabriella I know you two are shaking up together" He said.

"Even if we were here together he's not my teacher anymore and I am eighteen years old and if you can prove that there was anything going on when he was my teacher or I was under eighteen that I would love to see it!" I argued.

"You know what I'm not here to argue with you I'm here to tell you that you have a choice to make right now. You can come home and we can go back to normal, I won't make you marry Josh and we can work everything out or you can stay here with or without Troy I don't really care but if you stay here then you are disowned do you understand? You will never be apart of the Montez family again and you never ask us for anything ever again… now make your choice" Dad said.

"I chose here" I stated.

My dad left my apartment and slammed the door behind him but my mum stayed there and stood there in front of me "Gabriella you are my baby girl and I want you to come home so we can be a family again but if you want to stay here with Troy… I know you're here with Troy so don't deny it and I don't care that you're with him I just want you home" She explained.

I shook my head at her "Mum I'm happy here and yes I am here with Troy and you know what he loves me, cares for me and supports me in everything that I do. He proposed to me the other night and when I finish college and we get a better place to live we are going to get married and have our own family. If you and dad want to be there for us then I would be so happy but if you can't be happy for us and support us then you need to leave now" I told her. She didn't say anything else she just left which told me all that I needed to know "Goodbye mum" I said with tears falling down my face as the door closed behind her.

Troy came home and I told him that my parents had showed up and I told him the conversation the three of us had, he knew that I was upset about the whole thing because we used to be so close so he pulled me onto the sofa and hugged me close to him as I cried on his shoulder "Everything will be OK I promise you" He said to me and kissed the top of my head "I'll be here for you and you don't need them in your life anymore" He said.

"I know I don't need them and you know what I don't them, I have you and college and hopefully a job. I don't need them in my life all I need is you" I told him and we kissed. I was being honest all I need in my life is Troy, he is my family now and no one was going to take him away from me.

**Thanks for reading please review! Moonlight1994**


	12. 6 Months Later

**Sacred Heart Academy For Girls - Chapter 12 - 6 Months Later…**

**Gabriella's POV**

Me and Troy have been engaged now for six months and life couldn't be better between us! I have officially graduated high school, I have started my Marine Biology course at Barry University and I was a tour guide for the Seaquarium and Helen was right I have learned the script and don't really need it anymore and Troy has been given the job as a 'head of house' as well as his gym teacher job. At Troy's school the school is split up into house's and the house that has the most points gets the trophy at the end of the school year and points get taken for bad behaviour and given for good behaviour, all the houses have marine life names; Sharks, Dolphins, Seals and Orcas, Try is head of Shark House who are doing quite well this year.

Although I'm glad that Troy got this extra job but since he got it he's been working longer hours because if someone in his house gets detention then he has to stay behind with them which is nearly everyday and if one of his students refuses to go to school he has to go to their house and talk to them and he's become kind of like a social worker for the kids which isn't his job, he's a gym teacher. He's been really frustrated lately because a girl in his house called Lucy is being bullied by some other girls and Lucy refuses to go to school and Troy is trying to get her to open up but it just doesn't seem to work, she doesn't want his help.

The front door opened and Troy came in throwing his keys in the bowel by the door and coming into the living room and put his jacket over the side of the sofa and huffed as he sat down on the sofa next to me "Hard day dear?" I asked as he kissed me.

"Just stuff to do with Lucy, I phone her parents today but they won't speak to me either because they think that the school has failed Lucy. I just want to help her but no one is letting me! It is so frustrating" He explained to me.

"How about if I speak to her? I've been bullied and I understand what is probably going through her head… it can't hurt can it?" I said.

"I guess I could give you her number or something and you could talk to her" He said "But I am no longer at work so I am not going to talk about work I am going to talk to my beautiful fiancée about her day" He said.

"My day was fine, I was finished classes by one and I don't have work today so when I got home I did absolutely nothing" I informed him "What shall we do for dinner?" I asked him.

"I was thinking maybe order a pizza as it is a Friday night, I really can't be bothered to cook and you look like you can't be bothered to cook either" He said.

We decided that we didn't want to cook and ordered a pizza then when the pizza arrived we ate it before going for a nice long walk on the beach then when we got back we cuddled up with Sam on the sofa and put a movie on. This was the Friday nights that I loved the most just me, Troy and Sam cuddled up on the sofa watching a movie enjoying just being with each other.

There was banging on the door so Troy went and answered it and two policemen came rushing into the house, one grabbed Troy and put him in handcuffs "Troy Bolton I am arresting you for having sexual intercourse with a minor…" The police officer cautioned him as the other sat down beside me on the sofa.

"Hello Gabriella my name is Ben Maidlands, I just want to ask you a couple of questions about your boyfriend Troy Bolton" He said to me.

"He's my fiancée and what is he being arrested for? Who's he been having sex with?" I questioned.

"Gabriella we have received information that you and Troy were in a relationship before you were eighteen and before you left Sacred Heart school… is that true?" He asked.

"No!" I shouted. Me and Troy have come up with a story because after my parents showed up six months ago we got threatening E-Mails saying my dad was going to tell the police that me and Troy were having a relationship before we legally should have "Look I moved here because my parents were trying to get me to marry someone I didn't even love so I moved to get away from them then I ran into Troy and we started talking and well here we are" I explained "Whatever my parents have told you it's pure bullshit and you need to release Troy now before you ruin his life and make him jobless" I told the police officer and walked to my kitchen to make myself a drink.

"Look if that story is true then he will be released without charge and you can both go back to normal but a claim like this is very serious. We just want to know if you were OK and he wasn't taking advantage of you that's all" He said.

"I went to a boarding school! If you can prove one hundred percent that me and Troy had a relationship before I said then show me the evidence right now if not then get the hell out and release Troy!" I shouted. The police officer didn't look at me he just looked down at the floor "You don't have any evidence do you? You just have my parents word on it… I can't believe this!" I said.

"I'm going to head back to the station, someone will call you when he's being released" He said and left.

I cannot believe that Troy has been arrested because of my parents.

Troy's POV

"Do you like young girls Troy?" The police officer called Jamie Knapp asked me in interview.

"No" I simply answered.

"Then why did you have sex with Gabriella Montez before she was eighteen?" He asked.

"I didn't" I answered.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"I'm one hundred percent sure! Look if Gabriella's parents have an issue with me then they can call me up and speak to me themselves not call the police and feed then a lot of bull… I told you how me and her got together and no laws were broken she wasn't under eighteen and she wasn't my student so tell me exactly why I'm here" I demanded but he didn't answer me "You know you haven't actually provided me with any evidence of anything law breaking so you're going to have to release me" I told him.

Four hours later I was being released with no charges and once I got outside the police station I seen Gabriella standing next to the car waiting for me, I got over to her and kissed her before getting in the car and we drove back to the apartment.

Once back at the apartment Gabriella got straight onto her laptop and E-Mailed her mum;

Maria

If you and my so called father have got an issue with me and Troy being together then don't waste police time and tell them a pack of lies, there is no evidence to suggest that me and Troy did anything wrong so it just backs up what me and Troy have been saying the whole time! I am so angry at you two right now and I don't want to ever hear from either of you again and I mean it, never contact me!

Gabriella

I was so proud of Gabriella because she never really stands up to her parents and today she has, I was so proud of her. I kissed her when she hit the send button and she smiled at me then we went back over to the sofa and cuddled "What a crazy day" I said and she just nodded "You OK?" I asked her.

"I can't believe you got arrested because of my parents… I am so sorry" She said and I could see the tears brimming in her eyes "I am really sorry Troy" She said again and I just kissed her so she knew that I was OK with it, we knew her parents were going to do something to try and ruin us, getting me arrested was taking it a little far though.

Me and Gabriella just decided to go to bed but I couldn't sleep thinking about what her parents might do to us next, I know they hate me but I can't believe they tried getting me arrested for something as serious as that! I would be put on the sex offenders register, lose my job, go to jail and no one would ever hire me after that and it just surprised me that they would go to such extreme lengths to separate us, I didn't want to disturb Gabriella with all of my moving around so I carefully got out of bed and went onto the balcony and let the cool night air hit me, it calmed me instantly.

Hands wound their round my waist and I felt Gabriella put her head on my shoulder blade and she placed a kiss on my back "I love you" She whispered to me.

"I love you too" I said and turned to face her and kissed her lips.

**I know it's short guys sorry but I had a bit of writers block on this one but please review! x**


	13. Mum's Apology

**Sacred Heart Academy For Girls - Chapter 13 - Mum's Apology**

**Gabriella's POV**

Checking through my E-Mails one popped up from my mum, I hadn't heard from her since I E-Mailed her when Troy got arrested because of the allegation her and dad made. I wasn't going to open it and just ignore it but I was intrigued to know how she would worm out of this;

_Gabriella_

_I am so sorry that Troy got arrested but believe me when I tell you that I didn't have anything to do with it, I swear to you on your grandmother's grave I never called the police so you can imagine my surprise when I got your E-Mail so I spoke to your dad and it was him that called the police and told them I didn't have anything to do with it, me and your dad have argued since I confronted him about it. I really am sorry that it happened but it was nothing to do with me._

_Mum_

I didn't want to reply to her so I just deleted it and forgot about it, if she didn't call the police and tell them then she defiantly knew something about it because she checks all of the phone records to see who's being called. I know she's lying but I don't care because I don't need her or my father in my life, Troy was my family so screw them and their lies.

I had a quick look at the clock and seen that I had to leave in fifteen minutes for college so I grabbed all of my stuff together and went down to my car and drove off to the college, I was quite looking forward to today because we were going to the new labs where they have fish tanks with salt water fish in and we were going to be learning about some of the ones they have on campus.

We did the practical part of the class and then I had an hour lunch break until the second part of the lesson so I took this opportunity to go and start my on my paper about the poachers that come here to Miami to kill the marine life for there own selfish needs.

**_Marine Life in Miami by Gabriella Montez_**

**_Introduction_**

**_Miami is full of marine life from small jellyfish to giant killer whales and all though it doesn't seem like it ever fish and mammal found in the ocean surrounding Miami is important. Over the years many have come to Miami to see the beautiful marine life available here but there are people who are coming here to poach and kill the beautiful marine life we love here to make themselves rich…._**

Amazingly I managed to get my whole introduction done and I had written a page and a half for the reasons why people come here to poach the marine life so it was going well. Hopefully the paper won't take me too long to write because I have lots of other papers to write and correct about and I needed them all done before the Christmas holidays and so far I was working right on schedule but I was waiting for something to come up to ruin my schedule and make me run behind like I knew it was, because I had bad luck and it was something that would happen to me.

When I finished college I went straight to work and had a big group of people waiting for me, they were tourists from England and had never seen half of the animals we have here at the Seaquarium "Hello everyone my name is Gabriella and I will be your tour guide this afternoon, what we'll do is we'll go to each exhibit and I'll tell you a little about all of the animals then you can ask me any questions and I'll answer them as best as I can" I told them and lead them away from the entrance to the first exhibit.

I did another three tours after the English tourists and everyone seemed to have a good time, when I went on my break I went to see my new work friend Tracey who had been working at the Seaquarium for seven years and she was in charge of taking care of the sharks at the shark channel. I waved at her as I approached her and she handed me a pair of gloves which meant if I wanted to speak to her today I was going to have to feed the sharks with her "You look exhausted, is Troy taking care of you?" She asked.

"Yes he's taking care of me but I don't really see him much now as we both work and I also go to college and he's been given more responsibilities at work so… I'm hoping this weekend me and Troy can have a relaxing weekend and maybe go out to the movies or out for dinner or something" I told her.

"Why don't you take a couple of days off from here and enjoy your time with Troy whilst you're both still young, you're here more then anyone I know! You're a student so I'm sure you have a lot of college work to catch up on as well and you haven't taken any of your holiday since you started and you've been here nearly six months so you can take a couple of days off" She explained to me.

"I would love a couple of days off work and just be with Troy but I hate relying on him for everything, before I got a job he was paying for everything and it didn't seem fair and I hate that he had to pay for everything" I told her.

"He's your fiancée, trust me he doesn't mind because if he did mind then you would know about it trust me, I've been married for fifteen years and if my husband doesn't like doing something you know about it" She said.

After we had fed the sharks we went for a cup of coffee then it was time for me to get back to work but there wasn't anyone booked in for a tour so I took a walkie talkie in case they needed me and started wondering around to see if anyone needed anything or if they wanted to know anything about any of the animals we kept here.

Work dragged but it was finally time to go home and when I did get home Troy had dinner all cooked and ready for me, I greeted him with a kiss but he pulled a face and took a few steps away from me "Babe don't take this the wrong way but you stink" He told me.

"Yeah I know I helped Tracey feed the sharks, I had gloves on I promise but it still manages to sink into your clothes" I told him.

After dinner I had a shower, did some homework then went to bed then Troy came to bed half an hour later "When did we become like an old married couple?" I asked Troy as he slipped into bed.

"Tell me about it… but I wouldn't have it any other way" He said and kissed "Come give me a cuddle" He told me and held his arm out so I shuffled over into his arms "I love you" He said.

"I love you too" I leaned up and gave him a kiss and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

When I woke up the next morning to annoying alarm I seen that Troy was already out of bed but looking at the time I knew he hadn't gone to work yet and I wanted to catch him before he left so I dragged myself out of bed and put on my dressing gown and went out into the living room where a big bunch of flowers were sitting on the table "You better read the little note" He told me handing me a cup of coffee.

_Gabriella_

_I am so sorry for what your father done but I swear to you that I had nothing to do with it, he's been keeping secrets now for a long time so I have decided to leave your father and move away. I've moved to New York and my company have given me an amazing new position E-Mail me or call me…_

_Love Mum_

Maybe she didn't have anything to do with Troy being arrested after all but part of me still didn't trust her, would she really leave my dad? I knew my mum was a strong woman but I really never thought she would leave her husband! I didn't really know what to say it was a little bit of a shock hearing that my parents had split up on the little card you get with flowers, surely I deserved at least an E-Mail from my mum telling me that her and my dad had split up. I grabbed my laptop and E-Mailed her.

_Mum_

_I don't know what you expect me to say! You might not have known about dad calling the police but you did know he was going to make me marry Josh and your tried to make me do it as well which is why I left in the first place! If you hadn't made me try to marry him then maybe things would be different. I am still so angry at the two of you and what you have both put me and Troy through because he didn't deserve to get arrested he has been so good to me. He's done everything in his power to make me happy and not want for anything and I don't want for anything, he wants me to happy so I changed my college major and he supported me in that, I got a part time job and he told me I didn't have to because he would sort out everything but I wanted to and he supported me in that too and I know I don't have to work if I don't want to. It's going to take more then some flowers to make up everything that you did._

_Gabriella_

"Why is she doing this? Why can't she just leave me alone and let me live my life?" I asked Troy as he came and sat down next to.

"I'm sorry babe I wish there was something that I could do to help" He said and kissed the top of my head.


	14. Positive

**Sacred Heart Academy For Girls - Chapter 14 - Positive**

**Troy's POV**

Things have been tough for Gabriella this past month because her mum has been E-mailing her full stop trying to get Gabriella to come and visit it or for Maria to come and see us and not matter how many times Gabriella would ignore her E-Mails or tell her mum to just leave it for a while but she just kept persisting and it was upsetting Gabriella. I have been trying my best to help her but I wasn't completely sure how! I tried telling her to not look at her E-Mails for a few days or change her E-Mail address, Gabriella's been worried that her mum is going to show up here one day and demand to see her.

All day and every day she was obsessing over it and it was destroying her, she's been more and more distant with each passing day. She was starting to avoid me as well which was making our relationship harder when she won't even speak to me half the time and I know it's not just her mum that's been bothering her there's something else bothering her but I just don't know what. Not only will she not talk to me she won't kiss me, hug me or even hold my hand and no matter how many times I asked her what was wrong she won't tell me, she comes up with some stupid story and I was getting sick of it.

Walking into the living room from the kitchen and seen Gabriella sitting on the sofa watching TV with a blanket over her, she had no make up, her hair was up in a messy bun, she had on her sweats and looking at her from here she looks ill. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her but she just shrugged my arm off her and shuffled away from me "Gabriella please talk to me what's wrong?" I asked her and she just shrugged "If I ask you something can you please just answer me truthfully?" I asked her and she didn't reply so I asked her anyway "Do you want to be with me?" I asked her.

She turned to face me "Of course I want to be with you and I'm more worried about you wanting to be with me" She said and I seen tears start falling down her face and I put my arm around her and hugged her, this time she didn't push me away "Troy we really need to talk about something and I know you're not going to like it" She told me.

"Whatever it is we'll work through it and we'll be OK, we always are" I promised her and she pulled away from me "Gabriella stop moving away from me and just tell me what's going on you're scaring me" I said.

"Troy I took a pregnancy test a couple of days ago and it came back positive" She told me "I know you said you didn't want to have children for a few years, until we got married and had a better house and I had got a steady job. I've decided that I'm going to keep the baby and raise it and I want you to raise it with me but I know how you felt about having a baby" She explained to me.

I can't believe she was pregnant I had done my best to try and prevent a pregnancy we have so much that we needed to do before we had a baby like her finish college and get a job and I wanted us to get married before we had a baby but I guess it's too late now. Looking at Gabriella I could see how scared she was that I was going to leave her and make her bring this baby up on her own and I thought she knew me better then that "Gabriella I'm not going to leave you, we'll bring the baby up together as a family" I told her and hugged her again "I should have done more to prevent it until you got finished college, got a job and we got married then we should have had a baby but we've got a baby on the way" I told her.

She got up from the sofa and took a few steps away from me "Can you at least pretend to be happy that I'm having your baby?" She questioned and walked into the bedroom and slammed the door shit behind her and I followed her and seen her laying on the bed with her back to the door, her shoulders were shaking to indicate that she was crying.

I laid down behind her and put my arm around her "I am happy that we're having a baby but we should have waited" I told her "I'm going to be a dad and I am so excited, who will the baby look like? Will it be a boy or girl? What personality will the baby have? I can't wait to be a dad" I explained to her.

"Troy I'm scared" She admitted.

"What are you scared of?" I asked.

"So many things. What if you decide you're not ready to be a father? What if I do a bad job? What if I can't bring the baby up? What if I can't finish college because of this? I'm scared of so many things Troy and I need you" She told me.

"I'm not going anywhere… I promise" I told her and kissed her cheek.

**Gabriella's POV**

The next morning when I woke up Troy wasn't in bed and I thought my worst fears had come true and he had left but I could see his phone on the bedside table so I knew he was still here, I climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen where I found Troy cooking us breakfast and he must have heard me coming because he turned around and smiled at me "Morning, how are you feeling?" He asked.

I walked over to him and kissed him "I'm OK. Yesterday I made an appointment to go to the doctors next week and I want you to come with me" She said.

"Of course I'll go" He told me and I kissed him again "I went out this morning and brought you something" He said and disappeared for a moment before coming back with a bag.

I opened the bag and pulled out a cream coloured baby grow that said;

My mummy and daddy love me

I'm glad that Troy is finally happy about me being pregnant because although he was right and we should have done a lot of other things before I got pregnant but there was nothing we can do about it now. I thought he was going to leave me and make me bring this baby up on my own which meant that I was going to have to drop out of college and I was never going to be able to complete my course and I then the future I would have planned would have been finished before it had even started. Now that me and Troy were going to raise the baby together as a family it meant that I could still go to college and I could have the future that I had planned it even if it might take a little longer then it would have if I didn't have a baby on my arm.

There were so many questions running through my mind right now about the baby and the future of the baby like, shall I tell my mum about the baby? Will she tell my dad about the baby? Can I be a good mum? Will Troy be there as much as he says he will be? Shall I put Troy on the birth certificate, his occupation would be teacher and mine would be student, it was going to cause people to ask questions and divulge more into our past and they might find out something I don't want them to find out but I know how upset Troy will be if he's not put on the birth certificate and I want my baby to have his surname.

What was I supposed to do with all my thoughts, I can't even answer any of the questions I had floating in my mind, I didn't even know where to start! "You OK babe?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I just have some things to figure out" I told him.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked.

"Yeah actually… Do you think I should tell my mum about my pregnancy?" I asked him.

"It's up to you. I think that if you are going to let your mum back into your life then you need to tell her that you're pregnant but I don't think anyone but us two should know until we've gone to the doctors and we know everything is OK" He said.

"Also, Troy do you think it's a good idea that you are put on the birth certificate for the fact that on the occupation part of the form you are going to put teacher and I am going to put student, what if people start asking questions?" I questioned.

"I've thought about that myself and I have decided that maybe instead of putting student on the occupation you put tour guide, you work at the Seaquarium as a tour guide so you're not lying" He suggested.

That was a good idea! That way we just looked like a regular couple having a baby and by the time the baby is born and we get the baby registered I'm going to be 19 which sounds better then 18 especially if he's a teacher. God why couldn't I have met Troy when I had left school? Why did he have to be a teacher? Things would be easier between us if I wasn't his student and he was never a teacher.

For the rest of the day me and Troy talked about our baby and what sort of future we wanted for the three of us and it was concluded that we wanted to have at least three children in all but we wasn't going to have any more children until I did graduate college, one was enough we didn't want anymore until then.


	15. Boy Or Girl

**I am going to make this the last chapter of Sacred Heart Academy For Girls but I might do a sequel I haven't decided yet. Also can you all be the amazing people I know you are and check out the new story I have uploaded called DNA, read, review, follow and favourite it please…. Thank you guys for everything you have all been great!**

**Sacred Heart Academy For Girls - Chapter 15 - Boy Or Girl**

**Gabriella's POV**

I was now 20 weeks pregnant which was half way through my pregnancy and things have been tough not only for me but for Troy too but as usual we are working through it and making sure that we can get through it together, I made the decision to tell my mum that I was having a baby and she surprised me by moving to Florida to be closer to us and we have been the closest we have ever been in our lives! She has brought the baby so much and said that when the baby is born she is going to take a couple of weeks off work to help me and Troy out and make sure we were OK and knowing what we were doing. If was weird to see my mum like this because ever since I can remember my mum has never really had her own voice she's always been hidden behind my dad but now she stands up for her self and doesn't take any shit from everyone anymore, she's her own person and it was nice to see my mum like this.

On the downside of this though I have had to quit my job because I had disagreements with them about the rest I would need during my shift because obviously I can't be walking around for hours on end like I could before I was pregnant but apparently it was company policy that I have the same amount of a break as everyone and I stuck it out but my feet were swelling up so bad so I had no choice but to leave but thankfully I saved my last few pay cheques so I knew I had money but also college had become really hard walking around campus on day with swelled up feet is hard so I do most of my college work at home and go in for the most important practical things but it was still hard. Troy is hardly ever home because he's doing so much at the school to get overtime and more money but being a full time gym teacher and head of house didn't leave much time for him to do much else but he somehow managed to fit in more things at work and he didn't need to because we didn't have money issues, far from it but I guess he just wants to be sure me and the baby are never going to want for anything and we don't he's perfect.

Today though was Saturday so Troy didn't have work and we had made an appointment to get a sonogram done and a check up to make sure everything was moving along as it should and me and Troy have decided to find out if we were having a boy or girl for the fact that I wanted to decorate everything in either pink or blue not cream and I wanted to buy clothes, we've got names for a girl and a boy, Aaron Troy Bolton for a boy and Belle Louisa Bolton for a girl. Troy chose the boys name and I chose the girls name and I never realised how hard it was to chose a name for a baby until now it was so difficult because you had to try and think if you wanted to stick with that name all that little persons life.

Looking at the clock I seen that it was only 7:23am and our appointment wasn't until 1pm so we had a few hours to kill, looking over at Troy I seen that he was still snoring and fast asleep so I got out of bed and fed Sam and made myself something to eat before going over to the sofa and going on my laptop to finish any college work I had left and to check my E-Mails and by the time all of that was done it was only 9:51am and Troy still wasn't up and I was getting bored I needed to do something so I decided to go and wake him up "Troy get up" I stated as I sat on the bed next to his sleeping self but he didn't budge "Troy!" I shouted and he jumped awake "I'm bored" I told him.

"You're bored?" He asked and I nodded "Well what do you want me to do? If you're bored then there's not much I can do to help you, what is it you want to do?" He asked me.

"I don't know I want you to take me out somewhere, surprise me! I'm so bored of sitting in this place everyday" I told him and he knew it.

For the past few weeks I have been stuck in the apartment and I have been so bored! There's only so much TV you can watch in a day and there's only so much of a book you can read or be on your laptop for so long before you're bored out of your mind… I want to go somewhere and get out of this place! "OK well let me go and get showered, you get dressed and we'll go out somewhere" He told me and I kissed him before getting off the bed and looking through my clothes.

Half an hour later me and Troy were heading out the door and he said he wasn't going to tell me where he was taking me it was going to be a surprise which was exciting we haven't done anything like this in a while but when we pulled up at our destination, the baby store, I was a little confused because this wasn't the morning out that I had planned out in my head, I seem to spend most of my time here "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I've got a surprise for you" He said and we walked into the shop hand in hand then went to the back where all of the cots where "Pick which ever one you want, money is no problem just chose one without looking at the price" He told me and I squealed in excitement, I've been so looking forward to buying the cot.

After looking through the all the choices I found one that I was in love with! It was a white rectangle shaped cot but the sides were arched shaped and I didn't look at the price like Troy asked me not to and he went and paid for it. I didn't want to chose any bedding before I knew if I was having a girl or boy but we told the woman who owned the shop that we were finding out the sex of the baby today and we would be back later to get a stroller and a bedding and probably some clothes, all we really had right now was toys because we didn't know the sex and we had a few white clothes but I wanted to get either pink or blue.

We got back to the apartment with the cot and Troy went and put it up as I made us something to eat then by the time that Troy had put the cot up and we ate it was time for us to leave to go to our doctors appointment "Troy are you ready?" I called out to him and heard him come shuffling towards me.

It was 45 minutes later we were sitting in the waiting room of the doctors office waiting for them to call our names, looking around I seen three other pregnant women sitting and waiting for their appointments but only one of them was with their partner and it made me think about the other two women who were here on their own, did they have someone? Were they going to be single parents? I looked on both their left hand but there was no ring so they wasn't married or engaged which led me to believe they were going to be single mothers but I could be wrong and their partners might just be working or something "Gabriella Montez?" A nurse called out, me and Troy stood up and followed her to the doctors room.

A few minutes later our midwife Abby Johnson came in and smiled at us "Hey you two, how is everything?" She asked.

"Yeah everything's good, there's lots of movement" I told her.

"That's great, so today what we're going to do is measure that bump of yours, give you an ultrasound to make sure everything is OK and we're going to do a blood test to make sure that you're OK as well" She said "Anything else?" She asked.

"Me and Troy want to know the sex of the baby" I told her and she smiled.

"OK when we do the ultrasound I'll have a look and see if he or she is willing to let us no" She said. Abby measured my bump and I was measuring perfectly, she asked me some questions about what I'm eating, what I do during the day, she then took a blood test and then we did the ultrasound "What are we hoping for a girl or boy?" She asked.

"We don't mind at all" Troy said with a smile as the baby showed up on the monitor.

"OK well I can see what you're having, you're having a little girl" She said.

She said she was going to leave us alone for a moment and the second she left Troy started crying "I'm having a baby girl" He said happily "Belle Louisa Bolton" He said.

We got our sonogram pictures and back to the baby store where we brought lots of pink clothes, pink bedding and a pink 4 wheeler pram and a few other things. I called my mum and told her the good news and she showed up a couple of hours later with a massive bag full of pink toys, clothes, 2 pink blankets and a pink high chair "Mum you didn't need to get all of this" I told her as Troy helped her bring everything in.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do, this is my first grandbaby and I am going to spoil her rotten and I don't care what either of you say" She told us and we both laughed "I can't believe it, my baby is having a baby" She said and wiped a tear from her eye "I need a group hug" She said and me and Troy got up and hugged her.

This was all I needed in my life; my mum, Troy and most importantly my baby girl Belle.

**THE END!**


End file.
